


Hey #1

by impravidus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Prom, Rambling, School Dances, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: ~ "I don't do dances." Do this dance with me? ~Tony gives Peter some advice.
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Hey #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S0lstice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0lstice/gifts).



The last thing Tony expected to walk in on was Peter pacing in his lab. Or, more specifically, doing laps from the normal ground, up the wall, and onto the ceiling and back down like an endless loop while double fisting fudge pops.

“Uh, Peter?”

Peter looked down from the ceiling. “Huh?”

“What’re you doing?”

Peter looked down at his hands. “Eatin’ fudge pops.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I mean, why are you on the ceiling?”

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed, not having considered that the reasonable thing to question. “I do my best thinking up here.”

“I’m not following,” Tony said flatly.

“Well, I can’t exactly swing my rounds while eating a fudge pop, so this is the next best thing,” Peter explained as if that made complete sense.

“Right… well, I’d really appreciate you not dripping fudge pop all over my floors, so could you come down?” Tony asked.

“Sure!” Peter responded, unsticking and doing a triple backflip to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet.

Tony gripped at his chest. “Jesus, kid. My heart isn’t made for that kind of stuff.”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” He slurped on his chocolate treat. “Whatdya need?”

“Well, this is  _ my _ lab, so I was just gonna get some work done. The better, and more relevant question, is what do  _ you _ need?”

Peter sighed. “It’s prom season.”

“Uh huh…?”

“And I really want to go because it’s my senior year and I think that it is one of those things you look back on in thirty years with fond memories because May keeps recounting the days when she was in high school and how important prom is which, I don’t know, I just…”

“Breathe,” Tony instructed.

“So, I really like MJ, right? And we had something special in Europe and we’ve been kind of teetering on the ‘will they, won’t they’ right now, but I… I want it to be the ‘they will,’ you know? But the thing is, I don’t want to rush things, and I know it’s been like a whole six months since everything, but I mean, we’re going to college and I know that it is statistically improbable that we work through college and make it into something more, but still I just, I want this. I want  _ prom _ , you know?”

“No, not really.”

Peter continued as if he didn’t hear Tony’s response. “And like the problem is, I don’t know how to bring it up to her because the last time I brought up prom she said ‘school dances are a capitalistic ploy feeding from the adolescent crave to be accepted and societal pressure to spend hundred of dollars to prove your self worth through overpriced fashion for one meaningless night’ so like, what do I do? I don’t want to be complicit in capitalist corporation callousness!”

“Still not following.”

“How do I ask a girl who hates prom to prom?” Peter finished exasperatedly.

“Sit down and eat your fudge pop. It’s melting.” 

Peter nodded and did so. 

“Okay. First of all, stop doing that Peter Parker thing where you hyperfocus on one thing for hours and blow everything out of proportions.”

“I can’t help it,” Peter said with a full mouth.

“Nope. Eat your fudge pop. I’m talking.” He sat on the edge of the table, leaning on his one arm. “So you really like her?”

Peter nodded, sucking on his fudge pop.

“Okay. Well, there’s a lot of stuff that isn’t prom that you can do with her to show her you like her?”

“But I really wanna go to prom,” Peter said.

“Okay. Then, don’t do everyone else’s prom.”

Peter cocked a brow in confusion. “Huh?”

“Don’t do the capitalistic caricature that they paint prom to be. Don’t spend thousands on a tux and dress or fancy dinner and limo. Make extra dates by thrift shopping with her and upcycling your outfits. Make her dinner instead of going out. Bonus points if it’s low waste and cruelty free. And for a limo, well, I know you still don’t know how to drive, so you have four options: the subway, Happy, May, or me.”

“Definitely not you,” Peter quipped.

“Oh, it would be an honor to be driven by me and you know it,” Tony retorted back. “Be vigilant to treat it as something ironic and cater to her sarcastic commentary.”

“Okay…”

“But most of all, do it for you. Even though she may not like it, if she really likes you, she’ll do it for you. It’s about compromise, and if she’s not willing to compromise, then she’s probably not the one for you.”

Peter licked the popsicle stick, deep in thought. “Yeah. That makes sense.”

“What’s so special about prom anyways? I never went to mine.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you graduated at fourteen and never got the chance,” Peter pointed out.

“True.” He turned to Peter. “But really, what’s so special about prom? It’s a pretty arbitrary dance. Usually it’s the pregame and after parties that get remembered. What’s so special about it?”

“May and Ben were prom king and queen,” Peter explained. “And I don’t expect to be prom king or anything, but their story started with prom. Ben was the football quarterback and May was the head cheerleader, super cheesy I know, but Ben was also valedictorian and May was the lead in the school musical, so they were like legendary in their high schools, but they never crossed paths until they they were prom king and queen and had their dance together. They didn’t start dating until they were in their twenties when May was the bridesmaid at Uncle Ben’s cousin’s wedding, and they danced at that wedding and it was like an old flame was reignited. So prom it’s… it’s really special to me.”

“Oh,” Tony said awkwardly. “You’ve got a lot of expectations for prom.”

“It’s kinda hard not to when that’s the story I heard growing up describing what fairytale love was like,” Peter responded.

“Well, you can’t go into it expecting that. You have to go with really low expectations, because it’s not gonna get much better than crappy music, crappy food, and crappy lighting.”

“How would you know? You’ve never gone to prom before,” Peter said.

“Harley went to prom and he had a whole text paragraph about how disappointing it was. It’s not magical by any means. They get bad DJs who play repetitive pop music with too much bass while they flash strobe lights and you just jump for two hours. The fun in prom isn’t prom, it’s what you make of it.”

Peter gave a lopsided grin. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I think I’ll do that. Thanks Mr. Stark.”

“No problem, kid.”

In a floral print suit and five dollar dress shiny black dress shoes, Peter and MJ — who rocked a black jumpsuit — enjoyed their homemade fresh pasta, garlic bread, and sparkling lemonade. After scarfing down half a tub of mocha ice cream to cleanse their palettes (and rid of their garlicky breath), they were chauffeured to prom (by Tony — who just  _ had  _ to take them in his most decked out Koenigsegg) where they ridiculed the crappy music and left an hour in with Ned and Betty to have their own dance party at Ned’s house. 

So, with the night dwindling away, and the infectious beats of Cascada’s “Everytime We Touch” blasting on the Alexa, they danced their night away. It may have not been the perfect prom, but it was a prom to remember. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [@official-impravidus](official-impravidus.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you want to join my Parkner Discord, click [here!](https://discord.gg/vztSVpg)


End file.
